SHE is called DRACULA
by Georgiana1234
Summary: Bella makes a new, very little friend which Edward doesn't approve of. But will the show still go on when disaster strikes.
1. Dracula

**AN: This is a starter chapter so don't worry it gets funnier. Xxx Georgiana**

Chapter one: "What the hell is that?"

Bella didn't want Edward to know, at least not yet. She had told Alice. Alice's reaction had been completely unjust, thought Bella, there was no need to be so disgusted about it. She fiddled with a whole in her quilt as she lay, sprawled across her bed. She realized that Edward would come soon and she had to put it away but she just couldn't stop looking at it.

"I think it gets cuter every time I look at it." She sighed to herself and stroked the smooth, black fur of the puppy that lay, cuddled into her side.

"What the hell is that?" said a voice from the window. Bella snapped around and tried to hide the sleeping puppy behind her on the bed.

"Erm. . .nothing." she said. "So where have you been?" she said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Don't change the subject Bella." he said calmly moving over to the bed and sitting next to her. Bella gave up.

"It's a puppy." she said happily, holding it up to Edward's eyes. For a moment vampire and puppy stared into each other's eyes before Edward recoiled disgustedly.

'What's wrong." said Bella cuddling the now wide awake puppy as it clawed to get back to Edward. "It likes you."

"I don't have a great affinity with animals." said Edward. "Live ones anyway." He chortled to himself; Bella looked horrified and hugged the puppy closer. "Not that I would ever. . ." Edward didn't finish his sentence as he gazed into to desperate pairs of hazel brown eyes that stared at him. He tried to change the subject. "What's his. . .her. . .its name." he stammered.

Bella smiled, glad they were off the subject of blood drinking. "HER name is Dracula."

Edward stared at her. "Dracula?" he spluttered.

"Yup." she said, pretending to find nothing wrong with this.

"And. . .Where did you get . . . it?" Edward said looking almost panicked as the puppy scrabbled over Bella's arm to get to him.

"Charlie gave HER to me as a reward for getting those "A's in trig and Spanish." she kissed the puppy tenderly on the forehead and stroked its tiny paws not mentioning that Charlie had given her a choice in what he gave her as her reward. "She is going to be a star." she said matter-of-factly.

"A star?" Edward asked. "How?"

"I'm going to take her to a show next week and she is going to get cutest puppy." She said gazing into the eyes that stared up at her. Edward was completely mortified.

"If you wish." He said looking at the happy look on Bella's face as she gazed down on the little creature with the same look he sometimes caught her giving him."

What will happen at the show? Will Dracula become a star? Will Jasper eat her before she gets a chance? Find out in the next chapter of dramatic pause "SHE is called DRACULA."


	2. A week later

Chapter Two: A week later.

A week later Dracula was ready for her debut. Bella and to his disgust Edward had spent a week bathing her, walking her, potty training her (this was Edward's personal favorite, hee hee) and teaching her all sorts of sad but cute looks to flash at the judges. Bella stood in the hallway holding the gleaming puppy how licked her face enthusiastically. Edward sulked in the corner, privately quite jealous of the attention his now mortal enemy got.

"Edward will you hold her while I get her lead?" Bella asked, not waiting for a reply before stuffing the wriggling puppy into his arms. Edward held her as far away as possible giving her a look of utter loathing, in response Dracula merely licked his hand affectionately. Bella returned with her lead and a little Teddy for the little pup to mangle while they drove to the show. She took Dracula from Edward and strode out to the car, Edward following reluctantly behind.

Edward had insisted that if he had to live through the torture. . .I mean joy of the show then ALL the Cullens had to. Everyone was in high drudgen except, surprisingly Rosalie. Rosalie was extremely fond of little Dracula and delighted in the puppy's company.

"Can she sit on my lap?" Rosalie said brightly to Bella as she squeezed into the back seat of the car wear three vampires already sat. Edward was to drive and Emmett was to get the privilege to sitting in the front seat, for the simple reason of his size. No one wanted to be squashed against Emmett's humungous biceps for two and a half hours. Bella sat Dracula on Rosalie's lap grudgingly and sat back in the seat she shared with Alice. The engine started and they were off to the show.

Two and a half hours later. Everyone staggered out of the car, covered in a mixture of human and dog sick. Unfortunately about an hour in Bella had felt a turn in her stomach. She leant forward to tell Edward to pull over and promptly vomited onto the back of Emmett's neck. Not a pretty sight. Rosalie was carrying most of the contence of Dracula's stomach and had had to endure being licked vigorously most of the way by her tiny charge. Funnily enough did not feel the fondness for the puppy that she had such a short time ago.

Bella slumped against one of the pillars of the gigantic building and sighed while Edward stared at what remained of his car's once spotless interior. He decided not to say anything.

"Well, that was. . ." Alice paused, trying to find the right word for the car journey. ". . .eventful."

"Tell me about it." said Emmett removing his sodden short, revealing a grey t-shirt from underneath. He threw it in a nearby bin disgustedly. They all looked at Dracula, who was sitting, obediently at Bella feet, on her lead, wagging her tail happily.

"Well we better go in." said Bella dispassionately and they all traipsed through the doors to stand in a cavernous room. It was extremely bright, noisy and more importantly smelly. The bright red carpet nearly blinded them. Bella checked on a map and they followed her to a little cage with "Puppy 186419: Dracula" written neatly next to it.

"Why don't we put Dracula in her cage and explore for a bit." Said Jasper, trying to lighten the mood, they all felt immediately for cheerful under his influence. Edward lifted the struggling puppy into the cage and closed the door.

"First up." He said firmly. "Lunch." Bella groaned.

"I'm not hungry." She moaned.

"I don't care." Said Edward sternly and lead her away from the unlocked cage. Dracula cocked her head gently to one side, slightly bemused. She timidly nudged the door of her cage and to her delight it slung open. She hopped down from the dizzying heights of the table and stared after the retreating Cullens for a moment before wandering off into the opposite direction.


	3. Disaster

Chapter three: Disaster.

Dracula didn't know exactly where she was going. She was too small to be noticed by anyone up above as they went about their business and she went about hers. After what seemed like an hour to her, in actual fact it was five minutes she climbed into a black Nike sports bag and curled herself up into a ball of fluff. After another five minutes the owner of the bag picked it up and proceeded to explore the show just as the Cullens were doing at that very moment in time.

Bella let out a squeal, not incredibly remarkable as she was averaging about 7 squeals per minute at the instant. She jogged over to the west highland terrier display and peered over the wall of a little enclosure at the puppies that lay snoozing at their mother's feet. The Cullens joined her but all of them failed to find anything remarkable before their eyes, all that is except Rosalie who joined in with Bella's screams of delight and immediately turned to Emmett as she had at every stall they had visited.

"Can we get one honey, please?" she said gazing up at him with bright amber eyes. Emmett was startled by her beauty for a moment but then pulled himself together and shook his head disapprovingly.

At that moment the owner of the Nike bag walked right past the Cullens. However the only person who saw or recognized them was Jasper. He debated whether to tell Edward or not but at one glance at Edward's happy face as he watched Bella, who was now holding one of the west highland terrier puppies, being licked furiously he knew not to spoil the wonderful moment.

But the moment was spoiled, half an hour later when the Cullens returned, reasonably cheerful now, to the cage where Dracula was supposed to reside.

Bella stared at the empty space and a tear leaked from her big brown eyes to fall onto Edward's hand which was round her waist. Edward felt the warm splash and his heart broke for her.

"W-where is she?" Bella warbled, not able to keep sobs out of her voice. Edward stared into her eyes and knew if he could he would have cried at this moment. Bella tore her eyes away from the cage and flung her arms around Edward's neck.

"Don't worry Bell" Alice tried to say reassuringly but Bella's sobs doubled and she shook into Edward's chest. Edward shot a frantic look at the others who stood completely non-plussed all except Rosalie who was shaking Emmett's sturdy frame with tearless sobs. Alice's chin wobbled and she also collapsed into Jasper's arms. The three guys stared at their prospective wives and girlfriends.

"We can get you a new puppy." Edward said after a full fifteen minutes of sobbing. Bella raised her head slowly and Edward was scared to see the demonic expression on her face.

"Another one?" Edward struggled to find words. "Another one? I don't want another one I want Drac-ul-ul. . ." she could finish because she collapsed into her arms again.

"Why don't we try to look for her?" Emmett said looking down at a distraught Rosalie.

"We'll never be able to find her." Alice wailed. "She's to small! She is lost forever."

"You didn't even like her." Jasper mumbled. Bella, Rosalie and Bella all shot him insanely angry glares and he backed away from his wife.

"Can't you calm them down?" said Emmett to Jasper.

"I'm trying! Believe me!" Jasper's eyes were almost blood shot and a vein was popping out of his head.

It took a moment for them to notice that Edward and Bella had vanished.

"Now Bella has gone!" Alice screamed and launched herself back on top of Jasper.

What had happened in fact was that Edward had grabbed Bella pulling her away from the others in pursuit of a certain boy he had just recognized, carrying a black nike bag,

**AN: This is not the best chapter I have ever written neither is it the longest but it has been a long time in the making so please review!!! I'm begging you, look I'm on my knees which is saying something because I haven't got any, I am a legless Peruvian begger who just happened to find an old rundown laptop in a skip near an alley way and every time you review I get two pence from my neighbor (a rundown drunken sea captain with many a tale to tell) and it goes towards buying a burger from McDonalds. So far I have 87 pence so I only need 7.5 reviews!!! Please give generously.**


	4. Black Bag

**AN: I think it's about time we find out who this mysterious nike bag carrier is, don't you? **

**Chapter Four: Black Bag**

Jacob Black stood admiring a litter of Spaniel puppies. They nuzzled his outstretched hand, they seemed to understand that he was somehow like them. He sighed and a little girl glared at him from across the pen, jealous of the seemingly undeserved attention the bundles of fluff were giving him. There was a prickling on the back of his neck like there was someone watching him. He batted this feeling away and smoothed down the little strands of hair and the top of his neck absentmindedly. Suddenly there was a tugging on his arm and he looked down. There was Dracula, her little nose poking out of the zip, nudging it open. Jacob gave a start and dropped the bag, there was a squeal and the movement from inside stopped. Jacob hurriedly knelt down, pulling the zip open frantically. Dracula bounded out, resting her paws on his knee, her tale wagging, her tongue hanging limply out of her mouth. The spaniel puppies stared enviously out through the bars of the pen at the new object of the Werewolf's attention.

Jacob smiled, she was so cute and there was something familiar about her. The way her big brown eyes stared up at him in hope. He shook himself out of it and picked her up, examining her collar.

"Dracula." He read aloud. "Oh…so you're a vampire." The puppy licked happily at his hand. "Well…I won't let them take YOU away from me." Unfortunately at that very second there was a street of bronze and white and the puppy vanished. Edward ran at full tilt, holding the puppy at arms length in revulsion. Jacob looked around and then realized.

Edward had slowed down now by the time Jacob started sniffing at the air, and was concentrating on keeping the small dog away from him. Dracula seemed to smile at him and licked his hand affectionately. Edward let out a yell and crashed head long into the Labrador display. Black Labrador puppies scampered happily, free from their pen. Edward sat up quickly and looked down at his hands, Dracula's collar dangled forlornly from his index finger. The rest of the Cullens had heard the commotion and rushed to the scene, Bella in their wake who now stared down at the 20 or so puppies that rushed up to them in greeting. Bella frantically checked each one of them for a collar, staring into their eyes but it was no use, they all looked exactly the same and then suddenly the dogs seemed to sense something and they scampered of in the opposite direction towards a bewildered but slightly angry looking Jacob. He glared at Edward as the puppies leaped up at him. Bella had not even noticed him and ran after the dogs crying Dracula's name, Rosalie and Alice joined her. On spotting Bella Jacob dropped the bag that he was holding on the carpeted floor. She looked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. At that moment something miraculous happened. One of the puppies clambered happily into the bag that lay limp on the floor. Jacob laughed and picked it up. It stared up at him with soft hazel eyes and Bella watched as it struggled to lick his face. After a long silence Jacob held her out to Bella.

"This is Dracula." He said and Bella stared in wonderment at the puppy in his hands.

"How do you…" she started but he shook his head.

"Just take her." It ripped at his heart to do it but he handed her to Bella. Bella smiled happily down at her but the puppy struggled to escape, to be back in Jacob's arms.

Jacob stared at her. Dracula started to whine. Bella gave her back to Jacob.

"Here…you can have her." She said.

"Are you sure?" Jacob said and Bella could sense his concealed joy.

"Yeah, she belongs to you." Bella waved at Dracula who was curled happily against Jacob's warm skin and walked back to Edward, a tear escaped her eye.

Five minutes later the Cullens clambered into Edward's Volvo.

"Are you alright Bella?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah!" said Bella, quite brightly. "I'll miss her but she'll like living with Jacob.

"Unless he eats her." There was a mutter from the front seat.

"Edward!" they said in unison.

"I don't mind." Bella continued. "Anyway…"she grinned. "I'm thinking of getting a cat."

"NO!"

**AN: Kind of a soppy ending but rather sweat in the end. **


End file.
